Jinja
Jinja is the only female protagonist. She seems to be quite rash and has a close relationship to Chase Suno. Her Monsunos are Charger and Whipper. Jinja is well-educated and cultured, but prefers the rougher adventures of life. She has a strong sense of fairness and justice, and is very intolerant of cheaters, liars and thieves. Jinja is strong-willed and focused but highly emotional and sometimes unpredictable. Information Jinja is a huge tomboy that isn't afraid to fight with the boys when they come across trouble with their enemies that they run into throughout their search for Chase's Father. It is shown that Jinja doesn't like cold weather as they hiked up the mountains for a lead on where Jeredy Suno might be at. She appears to have strong relationships with both of her friends, even though she frequently argues with Bren. Even though it isn't strongly hinted yet, there may be some romance in the air between her and Chase, that is implied through subtle moments in each episode of the series. She has light blue eyes, pale skin, and light brown hair. She always wears a light blue collared jacket with zippers and a white shirt underneath. She also wears black pants with matching boots. This look strongly indicates her tomboy nature. Show Monsuno: World Master Jinja debuted in Clash, where it was shown that she and Bren were traveling with Chase to find his father. She followed Chase around his father's laboratory, and watched Chase use Lock. In Courage, she helps hijack a S.T.O.R.M. H-Tram. After entering the base and clearing the Monsuno Containment room, she and Bren argued over who would get Quickforce. Jinja lost a game of rock-paper-scissors, and thus, Bren got Quickforce. In Underground, she, Bren, and Chase visit Grandma Future, who gives them a tracking devise disguised as a "lucky rock". They then went to the Underground, where she and Chase watched Bren lose to Mr. Black. Afterwards, Jinja stole the displayed Monsuno Essence and used her new Monsuno, Charger, to stop a train, saving the groups lives. She and Charger then participated in a three-on-three battle with Mr. Black, Righty, and Lefty, versus her, Bren, and Chase. In Wicked, she and Bren follow Chase to an abandoned warehouse in search of his father. There, she finds Chase after he forfeits a battle to Medea. The group then regroups, and fights and wins against the Darkspin team. In Knowledge, the group travels to Mandala, where they are drugged and imprisoned by the Bookman. They are joined by Beyal, escape, and continue on with the search. In Breakthrough, Jinja helps Team Core-Tech escape from S.T.O.R.M.. In R.S.V.P., she and the gang travel to the Lowlands, where she ends up helping the team, and Dax, fight and defeat Dr. Klipse. In Appleseeds, she and the team follow Dax to Casco Gorge, where they escape from Darkspin. In Eye, Jinja and the group end up in Costal City, and board a S.T.O.R.M. Cloud Carrier, where she, Beyal, and Dax serve as a distraction for S.T.O.R.M.. For this purpose, she is given a new Monsuno, Whipper, by Dax. In Deceit, she and the gang are lured into a "trap" by Dax for S.T.O.R.M., but fight their way out, earning two Monsuno Essence from the plan. In Trust, after Chase leaves with Jon Ace, she starts fighting with the rest of team Core-Tech, resulting in a Monsuno battle. They are ambushed by Darkspin, and get beaten until Jon Ace and Chase return and turn the fight around. In Hunted, she and the group wander the Bangli Jungle, until Dom Pyro kidnaps her and Bren. After Chase beats Dom, he rescues her and the rest of the group. In Shadow, she and the rest of Team Core-Tech explore an Eklipse mining facility. There, she, Dax, and Chase are confronted by Dr. Klipse and Hargrave, which results in a battle. The battle is ended by an explosion, which causes the Shadow Effect, which turns her Monsuno at the time, Charger, against her. She eventually tames Charger again and escapes as the facility collapses. In Lost, the group wanders the desert, and after Lock leaves Chase, they search for him. She and the rest of the team then confront and beat One-Eyed Jack and the Desert Wolves. In Light, while the group tries to get into the Tiger Temple, she and Dax set up a distraction outside. After Chase bonds with Lock again, they escape from the temple. In Bright, the gang arrives in Westward City, only for Dax and Beyal to be separated. The remaining members, Chase, Bren, and Jinja, encounter the Desert Wolves, and defeat them with the assistance of Digby Droog. The team is then reunited. Later, at Droog's house, they are attacked again, but Jinja, Beyal, and Droog are trapped under rubble by a stray blast of Droog's gun, and thus are out for the battle. They are freed from the rubble by Chase and Bren, and the team leaves Droog to continue their search. In Trophies, Jinja and the team run into Dom Pyro, and are subsequently knocked unconscious and trapped. The team eventually frees themselves, and escape Dom Pyro. In Ice, the group travel to Northpoint to find the Cave of Convergence to save Beyal. They are attacked by Darkspin, and to buy time for Beyal, they collapse the dock. Later, they are attacked again, but let Darkspin take Beyal into the cave. There, Darkspin is defeated with the help of Beyal, and after the team is launched outside, are told that their destiny is in the cave. In Wellspring, Jinja helped the group enter the Valley of the Five Tribes, to find the Well of Pure Life. While Chase battled S.T.O.R.M. and Eklipse, she and the other group members hid behind a rock. In Life, she and the group traveled back to the Lowlands, where they found Chase's dad, Jeredy. Jeredy, however, was captured by S.T.O.R.M.. She then helped free Jeredy and fight S.T.O.R.M. forces. In Failsafe, she and the team talked Dax into revealing Jeredy's plan. She later aided them in fighting off One-Eyed Jack. In Remembrance, Jinja and the Core-Tech team allowed themselves to be captured by S.T.O.R.M. forces in order to get to Jeredy, who was being chased by Darkspin. There, she and the team fought Darkspin, only for Jeredy to be captured by S.T.O.R.M.. In Assault, she aided the team on the assault on Cloud Carrier Epsilon. She, Dax, and Beyal took control of the ship's control, and to help Chase, tipped to craft into a noise dive. After the controls stuck, they aided in beating S.T.O.R.M. and escaping the ship with Jeredy. In Monster, she and the group travel with Jeredy to Icemon, where she acquires a stun mine from a fleeing thief. After they enter the sewers to plant the last failsafe device, they are attacked by Toxic Ace, who captures them. After a battle between Team Core-Tech versus Dr. Klipse, Hargrave, and Toxic Ace, Jinja uses the stun mine on Ace, making it appear that he had be beaten. In fact, Toxic Ace had just gone to capture Jeredy, who had left to active the device. Battles Gallery Show Jinja.png Jinja 2.png monsuno-promo-jinja-charge-february-23.jpg monsuno-premiere-pictures-2.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.26.03_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.34.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.04.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.08.24_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.37.42_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.31.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.31.34_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.21.12_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.31.24_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.34.36_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.53.47_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.56.48_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.34.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.39.52_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.16.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.48.04_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.23.47_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.38.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.51.03_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.18.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_8.00.07_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.47.57_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.02.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.05.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.59.26_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.53.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.32.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.02.15_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.22.37_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.14.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.22.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.43.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png Appleseeds6.png Appleseeds5.png Eye20.png Eye18.png Eye7.png Eye4.png Eye49.png Underground21.png Underground17.png Underground14.png Underground9.png Underground5.png Underground4.png Underground57.png Underground56.png Underground55.png Shadow81.png Shadow80.png Shadow24.png Shadow19.png Shadow11.png Shadow5.png Monsuno ep16pic01.jpg monsuno_ep16pic05.jpg Others Char jinja.png character_thumb_310x175_jinja.jpg monsuno-ep109_nicktoons-large.jpg character_large_332x363_jinja.jpg jinja-2.jpg jinja-1.jpg 526100_158750504258401_1539632626_n.jpg 396578 500762173291863 1581407941 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech